Smoky Skies
by Heihachi-Katayama
Summary: Sasuke is found by his team mates just after killing his brother. He is brought back home, but can Konoha accept a traitor? Song-fic to You Found Me by The Fray. Parings undecided. Can become a one-shot or a story.


I am aware of what really happened when Sasuke fought Itachi. This is more of an AU fic…I'm not sure how long it'll be, or if I'll leave it at a one shot or not…that all depends on how many reviews I get. Song is You Found Me by The Fray.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. All I own is this story and my ideas.

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, Where you been?  
He said, Ask anything._

I stared blearily into the darkening sky, silently observing the stars, though often found myself glancing at the still body beside me as if it would leap up and attack at any moment. Our battle played endlessly through my mind, the sharp clanging of metal holding back the darkness that threatened to defeat me. I knew I was fading fast, though strangely, I didn't mind the numbness that accompanied my demise. It felt…refreshing. Calm. Serene. Peaceful.

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad._

My eyes shot open and body stiffened as I heard footsteps. Was it a threat? Did Itachi have spies to finish me off with? I had never felt so weak in my life…so useless.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, You found me.._

I was forced to relax as a jolt of pain shot through my side. A small sound of pain escaped my pale lips, alerting whoever had entered to my location. Even as my eyes started to slowly close, I found the strength to talk.

"Sakura…dope….sensei…"

_In the end _

_Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, _

_The only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be  
No way to know _

_How long she will be next to me_

"Teme," I could hear Naruto growl as Sakura ran over and started to heal me, though I knew it was useless. "Look at what you got yourself into."

"You're the one talking," I managed a small smirk, willing my burning eyes to open one last time. I needed to see them one last time…

"Don't talk, Sasuke." I was taken back at the loss of the suffix – had she lost her fangirlism? – and remained silent for some time, feeling the chakra slowly seep into my broken body, measuring the damage. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard Sakura take a small sharp breath, and realized she finally understood.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late.  
You found me, you found me._

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked timidly, glancing at her. "Is he…?"

I managed to crack an eye open for just long enough to see her shake her head sadly before it heavily closed. I was so tired…just wanted to sleep…sleep…tired…

_I've been calling for years and years  
and you've never left me no messages  
Never sent me no letters_

"Sasuke!" Sakura suddenly nearly shouted, forcing me back into reality. She sounded shaken, and I realized with a shock I had just nearly died. Someone kneeled next to me, and I recognized Kakashi's voice as I was gently picked up, "We're running out of time. Let's get him back to Konoha. Our mission has changed."

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late.  
You found me, you found me._

Despite the gentle grip, it was a rough ride back to Konoha. Every wound burned, and I felt as if I was slowly being torn in two. The pain was excruciating, but it kept me awake and quite alert.

I had no idea of the time or how far we had gone. I only knew the severe pain. We occasionally stopped and Sakura would check my vitals and attempt to heal what she could, though all her skills did little. What seemed like a lifetime later, we arrived in Konoha.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late._

From then on I was aware of pure chaos. Everything was white and blurry, and I could hardly feel the various needles poking into my flesh from various IV's and other machines. Another familiar voice came, this time Tsunade. With a small satisfied smirk I finally allowed myself to drift into the darkness and oblivion.

_  
You found me, you found me._

Review if you want more! (or even if you don't!) Please! It's really the only way I can convince myself to write more, and I know from my other stories that plenty of other people are reading!

And as a bonus, if you review I will read and review one of your stories! No joke!

So review today! (wow, that sounded like a cheap commercial, lol. :P)


End file.
